Do I love my best friend or my boyfriend One shot
by kittykins666
Summary: Miz/O-C/Cody Rhodes - NON SLASH - who does she love? Mike "The Miz' or "Dashing" Cody Rhodes?


"That's enough!" Mr. McMahon yelled on the top of his voice breaking up the fight between John Cena and I; getting some of the legends to hold us back from each other. "If you two can't settle this out then I'll suspend you both for 60 days without pay...And if that isn't clear in itself; Miz you will be stripped of your championship and Cena you will lose your number one contenders spot." I stopped struggling at the thought of losing my title. Once the legends let us go, I bent down and picked up my title that fell on the floor when John Cena and I started fighting. I flipped it over my shoulder with a smug look on my face. John glared at me and walked away.

"And we are clear." The camera man yelled and stopped recording get the last glimpse of me glaring at John Cena. I walked away without talking to anyone.

"Mike, are you ok?" Cody Rhodes asked while running up to me.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about all the interviews and TV appearances I have coming my way." I held my WWE Championship tighter as it hung from my shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be a blast." Cody made me smile like I'm worrying over work.

"Yeah, no question about that," I smile bright. "So how are you and Lissa?" I spoke of my best friend in the world Melissa.

- CODY'S POV-

"Amazing, she cooks amazing food and treats me like a king but when I try to help out she tells me to go away." I laughed lightly thinking of my girlfriend of the past year.

"Yeah she is a keeper." Mike laughed along with me. "Just don't hurt her ok? I don't think she could handle one more heartbreak." Mike spoke of her parents deaths.

"I won't." My heart raced as we pasted the girl I am in love with.

- MELISSA'S POV - LATER THAT NIGHT -

"Shut up Mike, you don't know what you are talking about." I laughed from Cody's arms.

"Yes I do, Frank is the old guy who punched Morrison in his face and Clark is his son who you kicked, that led Frank to punch John."

"When did I kick him? I was on the other side of our table away from them and I didn't leave me seat at all that night until we left." Mike's laughter stopped with his smile dropping as he thought. I giggled as I looked up to Cody who just shook his head. I lent up and kissed his lips loving the moments we touched.

"So John..." I turned to Mike "Must have kicked Clark and that's why Frank punched him." Mike said like he just solved a murder, and then began to laugh again. "Serve him right; the idiot." Mike laughed at his friend's misfortune.

"Why don't you ask John if he did it because I don't remember him walking on their side of our table?" I asked nicely.

"If you want me to leave just ask me to piss off." Mike's laughter stopped as he spoke.

"Piss off." Cody said as I smiled to my best friend since the age of 11.

"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted... have fun but save some fun for the rest of the world... speaking of that, I shall find a girl to have sex with..." Mike never said anything like that; that made me know he didn't want to leave, but Cody and I haven't been alone for the past few weeks. Not even when we got back home to our apartment.

"As long as it isn't..." I started.

"I know." Mike started as he stood from the armchair and left Cody and my hotel room... we were finally alone.

"I thought you were trying to get along with Layla." I shook my head to Cody.

"Only in front of Mr. McMahon so I won't get fired." I starred in the eyes of the man that I love, this past year has been amazing with him by my side, I don't know why but he seems perfect for me. He is caring, sweet, and hot and he takes my breath away. "I think she thinks we are friends though."

"Why's that?" Cody begun to rub my shoulders putting me in a calm state of mind while I spoke of my enemy for life.

"She keeps texting me saying 'hi how are you?' or 'we so need to hang out.' You know that kind of stuff."

"Don't reply then." He began to rub harder. "Or keep your enemies closer maybe."

"I don't think so... that feels nice." I moaned lightly, he started to kiss my neck.

"You know what else feels nice?" He asked cheekily. He had a little playful smirk, I attached my lips to his I moved my body to face his as we started to make out.

- MIKE'S POV -

"OH you're John's sister-in-law? Ok." I vastly walked away from her; she should be wearing her wedding ring. I thought to myself as I reached the hotel bar and sat down on a stool; I reached into my front pocket and got my wallet. "Budweiser, please."

"May that two." Morrison sat down next to me.

"Hey John what's up?" I focused on the front of the bar.

"Saw you hitting of Cena's sister in law." He laughed at me.

"Shut up, that's an embarrassing moment of my life that I would never like to remember again, thank you." I thanked the bartender as he placed two bottles down. I paid for mine and JoMo paid for his.

"Come on, anyone could have done that." He continued to talk about it.

"Whatever." I took a sip of my beer a little pissed off.

"So where is Lis?" He asked as he took a drink.

"With Cody." John sighed and placed his beer on the bar and looked at me.

"You have to tell her Mike."

"And make her depressed? Possibly ruin her life? I don't think so."

"No, but how do you think she'll feel if she finds out by someone else? I am not going to tell her but other people might know." I looked at him. "I didn't tell anyone."

"Then how would someone else know?" I asked a little more pissed off.

"Mike, you didn't exactly whisper it to me." I just stared back at my beer.

"I don't want to lose her friendship, John."

"I know Mike but you have to do what is right for her and trust her enough that she'll still be your friend, you love her, she loves you, she will understand where you are coming from. You should tell her." I sighed knowing what I had to do but how would I?

"What if she chooses Cody over me?" I started to worry causing John to sigh once again.

"Once again, it's about trust." We both took a drink.

-CODY'S POV - THE NEXT DAY -

"The way I see it Jerry; is that he should get a gold medal." Some guy talked to his friend in the main street *How would they know that I deserve a medal?* I thought to myself. I laughed and shook my head... I do deserve a medal.

-MELISSA'S POV -

I sat in the middle of the couch turning on the TV I swung my legs onto the couch and laid down flicking through the channels seeing 'how I met your mother' was on. Jason Segal and NPH make that show as far as I am concerned. It was a marathon of the first season and the first episode just started. I was in luck. I smiled and watched it When Ted first saw Robin I scoff, that only happened in movies and on TV shows, not in real life, or at least I haven't heard of it happening. I would love to hear when it really does happen though. Barney is funny but Marshall is better. Most likely because he is the 'ideal man' in what women well... most women want in a relationship. Being together with someone for over 9 years and be more in love with each passing day. But once again I have never known it to happen; Granted Jeff and Beth Hardy have been together for what like 11 years? But that's not what I am talking about... Jeff and Beth can't pause fights when people are there... trust me.

"Melissa, I have Thai." Mike yelled from the door letting himself in, I knew giving him a key to the room was a bad idea.

"Sweet, in the lounge Mikey-bear." I got up and went to the kitchen to get plates and forks.

"Hey Melissa." Mike hugged me.

"Hey Mikey." He put the bag of food on the coffee table as I put the plates down, I went through the bag to see what he had brought, the smell of Thai food made my mouth water. Putting a mixture of food on the plates I asked, "So what do you need to tell me?" Mike sat in the arm chair to my left as I sat in front of the couch.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked trying to be clueless but it wasn't working.

"You don't by Thai food unless you have something to tell me." I smiled to him.

"You won't believe it." I handed him his plate with a fork.

"Try me." I said as I turned to my plate.

"Well," He spoke nervously.

- CODY'S POV - BACK AT THE HOTEL -

"GET OUT! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT MIKE!" I heard Melissa scream, I ran to the door trying to get the key out of my front pocket as quickly as I could. I unlocked the door at ran to her side.

"I'm sorry Lissa but I didn't want to tell you." Mike said almost on the break of tears. Melissa was crying her eyes out I pulled her into my chest.

"What did you do?" I glared at Mike who looked to his feet.

"Nothing." He said just above a whisper and walked out. When the door closed I placed both of my hands on her shoulders and made her look at me with her eyes filled with tear to the brim my heart broke.

"What happened?"

"He... he told me that..." She paused as she cried harder. "He slept with Layla." She cried out loud. I placed her head on my chest once again. My heart raced with rage but I am meant to be calm.

"Baby, I understand why you are upset, he made a promise to you and he broke it but don't you think that your friendship with him is more important then him sleeping with Layla?" I asked feeling the guilt.

"But he broke my trust." She wrapped her arms around me tighter.

-MELISSA'S POV-

I cried at what Mike had told me. I didn't know how anyone could do at that everything we had been though; I hung on to Cody's waist.

"But he broke my trust." Cody thought he knew what was going on but he had no idea... I don't even know what is going on at the moment.

"Baby, you're friendship is too special. Remember all the good times you had with him and then remember the bad; the good always outshines the bad, baby imagine what your life would be like if you never talk to him or get to hang out with him ever again." I managed to roll my wet soaking eyes at what Cody was saying.

"I wouldn't be betrayed by him ever again." I couldn't wait to hear what Cody had to say next. My anger was getting the better of me.

"No... Well maybe but it will be filled with regret. Never hanging out with him again, never having the good times... you wouldn't be you and Mike wouldn't be Mike." Cody said really calmly. I sniffled pulled my head away from his chest; I wiped a few tears away.

"You're wrong." He looked at me shocked. "Mike was right... you did fuck her. I should have known." I said laughing more in shock than anything else. "Make her close to me so you could have sex with her whenever you wanted to you know with the whole; with you 'keep your enemies closer' bullshit." His face dropped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mike knows you cheated on me with Layla." Anger started to show it louder in my voice. "Everything you have said just now wasn't to protect Mike... it was to save you... if you ever got caught."

"Mel, I'm sorry but I don't know what you are on about." Cody said. I scoffed.

"I want to know something... the reason why you changed your name to 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes... what that because of her?" Cody looked away; I scoff with tears in my eyes. "Thought so." I grabbed my hand bag and walked out to see Mike in the hall.

"How did you know?" I asked my best friend.

"I walked in on them one day and somehow they didn't see me." He put his right arm over my shoulders. "It'll get better." I looked up at him.

"I meant how did you know that I was gonna come out here?" Mike smiled down at me.

"I've known you for a long time... We are a lot alike... Once we get something in our heads... we have to find out the truth." He wiped away a few tears.

"Thanks." He pulled me tighter towards him into the hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I placed my left arm on his left hip as we walked down the hall way I rested my head on his shoulder with a few tears running free, "You're staying with me from now on." I laughter shortly.

"And JoMo and A-Ry." I added.

"And them." He playfully rolled his eyes.

-3 MONTHS LATER-

"Fuck off Alex." I squealed at Alex. He just laughed. I picked up a tea towel. "GET OUT!" I hit him with the tea towel but he just continued to laugh, "MIKE, JOHN HELP!" I once again squealed.

"Listen to her Alex, You should know by now to go in the kitchen when she is in there." John yelled from the lounge room from his house in L.A.

"But it's no her kitchen and I am HUNGRY." Alex whined loudly.

"Every kitchen is mine when I'm in it AND if you leave I'll make you something before dinner... now LEAVE!" I hit him a few more times with the tea-towel until he left.

-MIKE'S POV-

Alex came back into the lounge room when John and I were watching Smack down when Cody had been drafted to a few months back. He didn't get the beating he deserved from me but luckily Rey Mysterio and I are on good terms and he loves Melissa like a little sister and broke his nose, Rey says it wasn't intentional but it was you can just tell by the look on his face when he says that it wasn't.

"God, she is crazy." Alex sat down on the couch next to John.

"That's how she was brought up. Although her mother couldn't cook so she learnt and she believes that the woman cooks and the man cleans." I said defending my best friend.

"As well as the man should mow the grass and cut the fire wood and everything else like that." John added as Kofi Kingston faced Jack Swagger. I laughed.

"Well; if the woman isn't happy then the man gets a shit meal... you should know that better than anyone John with Melina."

"Nah, she is a crap cook no matter what." We laugh.

"What about on her birthday; who cooks then?"

"I take her out for dinner every year." I said causing Alex to sigh.

"Then what can I get her?" He spoke of the birthday in 3 days.

"You can pick up the cake." John said nicely. I looked at John as our eyes met, we both had evil smirks as we were about to laugh.

"What was that?" Alex asked as John stood up and left to the kitchen; I shook my head chuckling.

"You'll find out in 3 days." I turned back to the TV resting my elbow on the arm of the chair.

-MELISSA'S POV-

"Hey Lissy-Lou," John's voice rang through my head.

"You're not getting anything earlier than anyone else. I only told that to Alex so he would leave." I stayed cooking with my back to John.

"How are you feeling about turning 25?" I smiled.

"Awesome, get to have dinner with Mike." I faced John as he smiled his famous smile.

"Yeah and you get to open presents." I nodded.

"Those are the best... but don't tell Mike." We both chuckled.

"So we'll be at you're place on Sunday morning?" I nodded.

"Just make sure it is after 9 or else you'll be talking to a door because I won't get up any earlier."

"You say that like it's a big deal."

"It is... on my birthday I get to sleep in." He smirked.

"9 in the morning; isn't late."

"For me it is."

"I don't know how you do it." I lean on my arms on the island bench.

"What?" I asked as I look at the tall handsome man.

"Only sleep for four hours." I very lightly chuckled.

"I have to be up to cook breakfast for you guys, and have to make sure I am at the clubs to help you guys pick up and to have a good time myself. And John... if it was up to you; you would be hitting the snooze button for the rest of your life."

"Are you saying that I'm lazy? Because I'm not, I just love my sleep the way I would love a lover."

"That could be taken in the wrong way." We both laughter lightly.

"Oh well." He stood up "I'll let you get back to your cooking and don't make anything for Alex put it aside or tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because he said you were crazy." I gasped; faking it.

"Prick." I chuckled, John left. I thought to myself out loud but not loud enough for him to hear.

*He would make a girl very; very happy if he ever finds her.*

- SUNDAY -

I awoke without a noise going on in the outside world, I rolled over looking at the clock thinking it was about 10, I saw it was 8;39 am and I smiled. I started to dance in my bed still under the sheets.

"It's my birthday." I laughed at myself. If anyone saw me I would run into the bathroom and I wouldn't come out. I am so childish on my birthday even though I'm older. I don't care, it's my birthday and I'm allowed to act however I want to act. I pushed the covers off of my body and quickly got up not getting light headed. I danced my way to the bathroom to do my normal routine.

- MIKE'S POV - 9:31am -

I opened the door to Melissa's apartment and was met with the smell of bacon, eggs, toast and sausages. My favourite breakfast same as Mel's.

"I hope you're not naked." I said as I walk in and placed my coat on her couch then closed the door behind me. Mel laughed.

"I'm not."

"Good." I joked to her.

"Gee, thanks and for your information, it's been 11 years since then Michael and my body is a lot better than it was back then, the twins are bigger and better now." I followed her voice.

"Doesn't bigger and better mean the same things with you are talking about boobs?" I walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up." She said in her embarrassed voice. She filled up a plate of food. I smiled at her clothes; she was wearing a bagging pair of jeans and a red tank top.

"Happy birthday Melissa Parker." I hugged her with my chest on her back as she continued to fill the plate.

"Thank you Mikey and here you go." She held out the plate for me.

"Thank you." I took the plate of the best cooked food in the land that I have tasted. Why she is a wrestler instead of a chef, I don't know.

"No problem." I started to walk over to the dining table "Where are you taking me tonight?" I smirked to myself.

"You'll see." I sat down picking up the knife and fork. Melissa joined me with her plate.

"You normally tell me so I know what I should wear." She laughed,

"You can wear whatever you want to wear." I smiled and cut up a sausage.

"Ok, I might wear a track suit."

- MELISSA'S POV -

"Ok, I might wear a track suit." I said trying to get Mike to fill me in.

"If, that is what you'd like to wear, then it's fine by me." I huffed; I couldn't believe he just said that even though it was sweet and charming.

"Good." I smiled at him as he ate.

After breakfast we bummed around and watched a Mr. Bean DVD that I brought a few weeks ago.

"After this; do you wanna go to the festival?" I smirked I haven't been to one where I didn't have a job to do in years.

"Yeah but what about John and Alex, aren't they meant to be here by now?"

"I don't know, I'll call them and tell to meet us at the festival then."

"Ok, thank you Mikey."

- FESTIVAL - 11; 03 am -

"Where have you too been? We have been here for the past 30 minutes waiting for you." Mike said as John and Alex walked up to the front gate.

"Sorry, but we had something to do." Alex said in defence.

"You shouldn't keep a woman waiting on her birthday." I said joking at them.

"I'm sorry Mel. Do you forgive me?" John asked with a puppy face. I nodded and asked for a hug, he ended up picking me up I let out a slight scream and he placed me down, I laughed.

"Four adults please." Mike asked the ticket woman. She handed him the tickets.

"36 bucks." She said rudely. I mocked her behind Mikes back. John and Alex laughed. When we got let in, I started complaining.

"She was a mole. 36 bucks." I once again mocked her in her rude tone. "God, people come here to have fun not to be sucked out of their happiness."

"Mel." I looked at Alex.

"Yes."

"Not everyone has a birthday to celebrate today unlike you."

"It's your birthday?" A guy came up to me; pretty sure he didn't work there,

"Yeah..." I answered unsure. He started to sing 'happy birthday' I smiled thanking him and we went to move on but he started again, Mike stepped in front of me.

"Buddy thanks but we have some things to do." Mike held my hand and made me walk.

"That was rude."

"Well, he didn't have to overhear our convocation." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought it was sweet." John spoke. I agreed with John.

"Mike; bumper cars; come on; please." I dragged him over to the station, making him pay; I ran to a pink cart when Mike soon joined me, John and Alex got the puke green colour. I laughed at them and waited for the music to start, I sped off, laughing evilly. We passed john and Alex.

"I told you she was crazy." Alex laughed. I was in front of them I slammed on the brakes and looked back at them as they bumped into us.

"Screw you, Alex." I smiled sweetly at them and sped off again.

"Go faster and hit them from behind." Mike said, I laughed at him and went faster dodging the other people in their carts till we got behind the boys, I laughed evilly.

"FASTER , ALEX!" John yelled at him as Alex was driving.

"It won't go faster." They said in real panic. Just was we were going to hit the music stopped and the cart stopped. I looked around with my mouth open shocked.

"That blows." I said to Mike as it had finished "we weren't even in there for long." I said as we walked away.

"Says the loony tunes of a driver." Alex laughed.

"Says the pansy who doesn't know how to drive." I joked back at him. He chuckled to himself.

"What do you want to do now?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, I picked last so John?" John shrugged,

"It's your birthday."

"Pish posh, old man."

"Hey you're catching up." I laughed at my friend.

"But I don't catch up for long." I smirked at him.

- MELISSA'S APARTMENT BUILDING - 6;57 pm -

I laughed at Alex who fell up the stairs at my apartment building. The elevators don't work haven't for years and they won't get them fixed, even though they have the money.

"Ok, so how was your day so far?" Mike asked me as we got to my door,

"It's been awesome." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Mike used his key to open my door as I hugged Alex and John and kissed their cheeks too. Mike walked in followed by me, then John and then Alex who left the door open.

"The door Lexi please." I spoke kindly.

"Oh sorry." He closed the door only to be slapped upside the head by John.

"Lissa, this is from me." John said handing me a black and red poke-a-dotted box with silver ribbon tying it together, it was quiet large, I smiled and lent up and hugged him.

"Thank you Johnny."

"You're welcome." He said as we came out of the hug, "Come on I want to see if you like it." I walked over to the couch; sitting down I untied the ribbon, I opened the box with the three men around me, I moved a piece of tissue paper that revealed a beautiful black and pink strapless dress. I turned to John hugging him tight.

"I love you. Thank you so much."

"Go and try it on." I smiled at him and ran in my bedroom throwing my jeans and tank top off I carefully slipped the dress on that fitted me perfectly, I walked out and the guys smiled.

"You are gorgeous." Alex said with the other two agreeing. I blushed lightly. Alex pulled out a box like what John handed me only slightly smaller. "Happy birthday." He said as I hugged him. I open it to see a pair of black high heel shoes. I thanked Alex with another hug and put them on.

"Before we go to dinner, we have another surprise for you." Mike said. I blushed more. John went to the fridge and pulled out another box, this was plain white and clearly a cake.

"Guys you shouldn't have."

"It's your birthday." Mike hugged me as I started to tear up. I hadn't had a birthday cake in years, mainly because I don't go out a buy them for myself and I always tell people not to. "It's ok. Come on." He said as John and Alex lit the candles.

"I can't believe I'm so emotional over something like a cake." I laughed trying to dry my tears that hadn't gotten away from my eyes.

"It shows we know you very well." John laughed.

"Shh." I hugged Mike.

"Blow out your candles." Alex said like a little kid. I laughed lightly again and walked over to see the cake saying. "Will you go out with mike?" I almost choked on the air, I turned to look at Mike with his cute smile on his face. My smile grew, and I blew out the candles and made a wish. They cheered and I hugged each other them again and then they left after a few nice words and a few pieces of cake, I put the left over cake in the fridge and Mike and I were on our way to dinner. While we were in the car Mike spoke.

"So with the cake's question?" I looked over to him, "Is this gonna be our first date?" I smiled...

"Yes." I chuckled. "Did you do that today simply so you would remember our anniversary?" Mike laughs, he lets go of the steering wheel with his right hand and grabs my hand.

"I remember every day but you are the happiest only on one. It also means I get to spoil you more on the one day you will except it."


End file.
